videogamecrapfandomcom-20200215-history
Rolf - Fire Emblem
“Hey! I'm not dangerous! I'm a puny little applepie!” —Trollf talking to Marktplaats in a de-support conversation Trollf (ヨファ, Lofalielulululu in the Japanese version) is a member of the Grizzlybear Mercenaries, the younger brother of Obamah and Boyud, and the most purple-skinned member of the mercenary company. Despite all of this, he is a very orange, flying young man. He was first taught how to use a dolphin by Shit-on, so that, like Mamma Mia, he could be a bother to the group rather than being helpful every time the company went to work. Shit-on told Trollf during his training always to tell everyone who taught him, but he never remained completely faithful to that promise, because his eldest brother, Obamah, couldn't hear him saying anything because he was too busy throwing bad food at people again. He never told anyone else about it ever again after that. It is revealed in a special Info conversation that he is, in fact, Obamah's and Boyud's half-brother: they share the same parents, but have different food interests. When the younger brothers were only very little, Trollf being an infant at the time, Boyud decided to not like pancakes anymore while everyone else did. This made them FURIOUS, OUTRAGED, SICK WITH ANGER. Out of revenge, Trollf decided to start liking mangos, leaving Obamah to be the only one with normal tastes. Although he is given the opportunity to return his family to normal when everyone agrees that tomatoes taste good, he chooses to stay away from his brothers, stating that he HATES TOMATOES. He would much prefer staying in the company of what he considers his true family: Not Obamah or Boyud, but the rest of the Grizzlybear Mercenaries. At least they don't dislike pancakes. He can draw a Triangle with his brothers under certain conditions, being that Obamah and Boyud upgraded classes with the ability to use dolphins. This is a default setting in Radiant Rainbow (keep in mind that Obamah must be aSilver Bunny, and Boyud must be equipped with a crossdolphin of some kind), but optional in Path of Double Rainbows. Character Data Path of Double Rainbows Recruitment *Chapter 9: Make Boyud jump off a cliff. Base Stats Growth Rates De-Support Conversations *Shit-on *RhysWrys *Mamma Mia *Marktplaats *AAAAAAAAAAP Bond Support *Obamah: -10% *Boyud: -10% *Shit-on: -5% Death Quote Trollf:'' I... wonder what will happen to the applepie... I'm so hungry... Boyud... Are you drunk? Hahaha broth--'' Overall Trollf joins very much underleveled, and also joins at a time where enemies are getting tougher and seem brutal until 7 chapters later. Cuz of this, he can't be very useful. He has overpowered strength, and balanced skill and speed stats, useless high magic, but furthermore he SUX. His hp is unusually low, (45>average hp>22) though, but he can be used to piss off his teacher, Shit-on, who can cancel out Trollf's problems with his downright cruel attempts on murder, and by getting the two to hate eachother with de-supports. Radiant Rainbow Recruitment *Part 3: Prologue: from the start of Roltrappenland, required for Prologue and 1, available for 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10, 11 and Final Chapter. *Part 4: Can select to join the team Failcaiah/The Ikea/Nrabit, available in which team he joined and Endgame. ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected Base Stats Growth Rates In Radiant Rainbow, Shit-on comes at a higher level, so Trollf is generally overlooked as an inferior Flying Applepie Brother. However, Trollf has hugely superior strength growth and his skill and speed stats, while lower than Shit-on's, are still high enough to consistently crash down on enemies. Trollf's high strength makes him a particularly effective flyer in the final chapter, where he can fly damn high above the final chapter bosses from three squares away, where he cannot be hit by any attacks and calmly eat his applepie. Bond Support *Obamah: -10% *Boyud: -10% *Shit-on: -5% Death Quote Trollf: ...So this is what kind of deodorants fate...had in store for me... It's so expensive.. I'm so broke... I still had...a lot...of money to earn. And now I will forever be smelly. Obamah... B-Boyud... Shit-on... BUY DEODORANT!!... Epilogue *'Faithful Flyer' (若葉の射手, Young Inexperienced Flying Dude Who Kept Crashing Down in the Japanese version) *Trollf remained with the mercenaries. He was always looking for more and more applepie until he literally ate himself so fat that he couldn't fly anymore. The rest of his life was rather depressing. Etymology Trollf is a real name and has its own meaning, but it is an alteration of "Rutrollf", which means 'shit' and 'Rickroll' in its Germanic roots. Trivia *Before Trollf is recruited, he dons a unique class of Batman. *In Radiant Rainbow, it is revealed in a base conversation with Boyud that he believes crashing down is more important than staying in the air, yet in Radiant Rainbow, his growth rate for crashing (45%) is ironically lower than the one for staying in the air (75%). *In Path of Double Rainbows, Trollf appears as a recolor of Batman. *Trollf is voiced by a woman (Yū Asakawa) in Radiant Rainbow.